Stuck
by PimpNinjaVannah
Summary: Sherlock's stuck... Sherlock/John dont like dont read Dont own blah blah blah!    RRA


I'm stuck in the closest...

Sherlock didnt know how or why he'd gone into the closest but he had...and got stuck. At first he thought nothing of it and tried to break it down. He ended up with six splinters in his side. Then he pulled out his trusty phone to call his John. Wait..._his_ John? When had this happened? When had John, the ex-army doctor that he read in less then two minutes, become his? When did he, Sherlock Holmes the worlds only consulting detective, _own_ John H. Watson? Sherlock did find it odd that since the 'Study in Pink', as John blogged it, case a part of Sherlock's hard drive has been devoted to John. His giggle, his laugh, his chuckle, how his eyes turn a deep ocean blue when he's tired, his jumpers, his smile everything was saved into Sherlock brain and...he didnt want to delete it. Thinking about if John thought about him as much as he does him made his heart race. The small tingling feeling...? What could it be? It's been in his chest since the Study in Pink...At first Sherlock thought it was a feeling of thanks towards John but before John, Lestrade saved him so why didnt his hard drive make a spot for him? Sherlock gasped and shook his head at his own deduction. "I...I'm in love with John..." the words fell from his lips and as soon as they did he smiled. He repeated it and repeated it, louder and louder making Ms. Hudson and Ms. Turner smile downstairs. Then Sherlock remembered his phone in hand, his injury and how he's still stuck in the closest.

**John I seem to be stuck in the closest...mentally and physically-SH**

Sherlock fidgeted until John replied

**?Do I want do know how you got stuck in the closest? Physically?-JW**

Sherlock smiled

**Probably not since I dont remember. Need help. A bit hurt and still stuck.-SH**

**I'll be home in a few ^^-JW**

**Dont do that.-SH**

**What? This: =P-JW**

**No this...-SH**

**?-JW**

**Nothing John. Dont just do nothing-SH**

**Your a bastard you know?-JW**

**And your still the only man in London to wear jumpers-SH**

**Ha ha very funny. How about I just leave you stuck in there 'till I actually get home?-JW**

**Fiiiine! I'm sorry.-SH**

**Good. I'll be home in five-JW**

Sherlock smiled bigger. He waited 'till he heard John's footsteps reach the closest, and braced himself. "Sherlock what have you done to this door?" John called to Sherlock trying to open the door. "Cant really 'member..." Sherlock sighed trying to control the butterflies in his stomach. He could hear John sigh then break the knob. The door opened and Sherlock jumped on to John. "Sherlock? You ok?" John smiled, patting Sherlock and being proud of himself that he kept his balance. Sherlock mumbled something he couldnt quite hear. "What? Sherlock you know that I cant hear right?" John laughed. Sherlock smiled and picked his head up from the crook of John's neck. "I said I love you." Sherlock spoke in a small voice. Right then and there everything clicked together 'I'm stuck in the closest...mentally and physically.' And without any hesitation he replied "I love you too." John smiled big, his eyes forming arcs. For the first time Sherlock Holmes was brought to tears. "Sherlock.." John opened his eyes and cooed. "It's not any of that...The bloody pieces of wood... are still in my side." Sherlock sobbed, still smiling. "Bloody hell..." John sighed and smiled leading his boyfriend downstairs to lay on the sofa. "Shirt up." John ordered, pulling a chair from the kitchen, dragging it to the front of the sofa and getting his first aid kit. "Yes doctor Watson. " Sherlock purred, obeying his doctor. John removed the small sticks of wood from Sherlock's side. Sherlock hissed for bit then sighed in comfort when John taped a small cool piece of cloth over the multiple cuts. "Still dont remember how you got stuck in there?" John asked leaning back in his chair. "I was trying to figure out if I could escape my closest tied up. So I went in tied my best knot with my teeth around my wrists. I managed to untie myself but then I remembered that I super glued the edges of the lock and door for the next time I try to do anything, it'd make it more-"

"Stupid?"

"Yes exciting." Sherlock smiled a goofy smile, he knew John loved the smile. "All in all the closest helped." Sherlock smiled. "How?" John asked. "You know I would never forget something like that so why? Maybe I was supposed to go in there. In there I finally admitted that I love you John. My John." Sherlock pulled John by his jumper down 'till their lips met in their first kiss. John was the first to break away. "Thank god for the bloody closest..." John smiled, twirling his fingers in Sherlock's hair. "Indeed."

THE END

A/N- This is my friends small story! She's too shy so I posted for her! RRA hope you enjoy


End file.
